Circle You, Circle You
by sober.terminallyCapricious
Summary: So... This is just a little something I wrote while I was listening to Kagome, Kagome (aka the Japanese version of Circle You, Circle You) and this happened... I apologize to Dave fangirls for the end :3


**Circle you, Circle you**

A/N: I don't own Homestuck or the song Circle you, circle you. This is just a little something I thought up while I was listening to my mp3, and it just seemed fitting that the trolls would be the kids,and I thought it'd be interesting if Dave was the one that found them.

You look around the woods surrounding you nervously. Your friends had told you the place was haunted, and you had come to prove them wrong, but now you were beginning to regret coming. The old, gnarled trees loomed over you menacingly, and you were scared that if you so much as made the slightest wrong move, you would be killed by some ghost. You took a few deep breaths before walking deeper into the woods.

"Ugh, why'd I have to piss Rose off..." You look around for the place you're supposed to be going, but are suddenly distracted by a song.

"_Circle you, circle you..._"

You walk a little ways toward the source of the sound, and quickly find the place you were supposed to be looking for. As you climb over the top of a small hill, you see an abandoned laboratory. The walls are a faded gray color, and the door has been ripped off its hinges. The few windows that were there are all shattered, and the ground glitters with shards of broken glass. The sound is coming from inside, so you walk through the doorway, careful not to step on any glass.

"Hello? Is someone here?"

You walk down a flight of stairs, relying on the sound to guide you. As you descend, the light grows dimmer and dimmer until you can't see anything. You look around nervously.

"Anyone at all?"

You jump, hearing a door slam behind you. _There goes my only way out..._ As the loud crash of the door echoes around the walls, you finally notice a dim light below you. You walk down the rest of the stairs to find yourself in a room. Ten figures are standing in a circle around another, all of them laughing. Another sits in a wheelchair against the wall, watching them as they play.

"_Now, which of us is behind you?_" a girl with straight, sharp horns asks. Her red glasses glint in the dim light, giving her a slightly evil look. Bandages are wrapped around one side of her face. "_Come on, Equius, guess!_"

"_Is it Karkat?_"

The one behind him laughs sadistically. Three claw marks cut across his face, and he has long, curved horns. He carries a club in his hand, which reminds you of a bowling pin. It is stained an olive-green color.

"_Nope!_" He grins, raising the club above his head. The boy in the middle looks up at the other nervously.

You watch, horrified, as the boy brings the club down on the boys head. Blue blood stains the ground, and you feel sick. You take a few steps back, but your footsteps echo loudly on the stone floor. The ten children look up at you and smile.

"_Hi mister! Wanna play with us?_" A you girl with horns that remind you of cat ears and a tail smiles up at you. And olive-green liquid drips down the side of her face, and something tells you the boy with the long horns got her too. You turn to run, but find that the stairs are gone.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be..."

"_Come on, just play with us!_"

_"__Please!_"

You try to back away, only running into a wall. The children smile at you.

"_Please, just one game?_"

"Ugh, fine!"

"_Heehee, yay!_" the girl from before smiles at you, her tail twitching. "_Well, we have to introduce ourselves furst! I'm Nepeta._" She points to each of the others as she speaks. "_And this is Karkat, Terezi, Fefurry, Pawlux, Kanaya, Vwhiskers, Eridan, Gamzee, Aradia, and Equius!_" The one that had just been hit had gotten up, and was wiping the blood off his face as if nothing had happened. "_And the one in the fur-wheel device is Tavros!_"

"_Actually, my name ith thollukth_" The one that Nepeta had called Pawlux spoke with a bit of a lisp. He looked at Nepeta, obviously a bit upset. "_And how many timeth do I have to tell you, don't call me Pawlukth._"

"_Yeah, I'm Vriska, not Vwhiskers._"

"Alright, now what's the game you said we were gonna play?"

"_I'll explain!_" Terezi grins, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "_Okay, so one of us sits in the middle of the floor, and the rest of us stand in a circle around them holding hands. The one in the middle covers their eyes. Then, all of us walk in a circle around them singing this song, and when we're done, they guess who's behind them. If they get it right, the one behind them gets in the middle. If they guess wrong, they're out._" She grinned her creepy grin again before walking back to stand with the others.

"_Okay, now that that's settled, let's play!_" Nepeta grabs your hand, dragging you to a place in the circle beside you. Tavros and Equius sit outside the circle, watching you happily. Nepeta tugs on your hand, and you follow her as she walks in a circle. The rest of them sing quietly:

_Circle you, circle you_

_Please do not try to run from us_

_Circle you, circle you_

_What games will we play, can I guess?_

_In the evening of the dawn_

_You can play with us until then!_

_Circle you, circle you_

_Who is in front and behind you?_

You look around at the others, and see that Sollux is in the middle, and Terezi is behind him. Sollux thinks for a minute before speaking.

"_Um... KK?_"

Terezi grins. "_nope!_" She pulls out a cane similar to a blind person's, and beats the boy over the head with it before sitting in the middle of the circle, not closing her eyes.

"Hey, why isn't she closing her eyes?" you ask.

"_I'm blind, retard._"

"Oh, sorry..." You looks around at the others nervously. All of them look annoyed, apparently because she's in the middle of the circle. Everyone walks in the circle again, and you find yourself behind her.

"_The new kid._"

"My name's Dave, and how'd you guess?" You look at her, startled.

"_I smelled your shirt. Now get in the middle._" She smiled and stood up, taking your place in the circle, and you finally realized how she was completely unscathed. Instead of relying on sight, unlike most people, she relied on taste and smell, and could apparently smell colors.

You close your eyes and tilt your head toward the ground, listening to the song. You haven't become used to their voices yet, but you can recognize Nepeta's and Terezi's, and you hope that will be enough. After the group stops singing, you think for a few minutes before speaking.

"Um... Eridan?"

You look up, and Eridan is directly in front of you. You turn just in time to see Nepeta grin before dragging her claws across your stomach, then everything goes dark...

… You wake up to find yourself in the same lab, but it looks new. The walls and floor are shiny and clean, and the windows and door are intact. You look down at your hands, and are shocked to find that they are translucent. You walk to one of the windows, and see the children from before playing outside, but unlike when you played with them, they are in perfect health. They all look happy, and the one called Tavros is talking to Gamzee, a small smile on their face. You walk out the door, over to where the tow are to find them having a rap-off. They finish right as you arrive, however, and for some reason, don't seem to notice you.

"Haha, that was awesome, Tavbro" Gamzee smiles at the other boy happily.

"Uhh... yeah."

You try to tap Gamzee on the shoulder to get his attention, but for some reason, your hand goes straight through him. You take a few steps back, wondering if you're a ghost.

"W-what the..." You look around the field before running to the gate. You try to pull it open, but are unable to.

Suddenly, the sky turns dark red. You look up to see a fox-shaped figure with wings above you, looking down on the group. The children all run inside and look out the window, terrified. You look around to see red... things coming out of the ground, and you feel the air becoming hotter. The white paint on the lab walls fade, becoming a dull gray, and you watch as the lab windows are shattered. The door is ripped off its hinges, and you run inside, seeing the opportunity.

After a few minutes, the sky fades back to blue, and you look around the room to see it is exactly like it was when you arrived the first time. You walk down the stairs to find the children attempting to bandage themselves, but finding it difficult. You look around for something to write on the walls with, and finally see a small puddle of red blood. You dip your finger in it, and quickly write a message to them.

Karkat looks up at the walls to see the message you had written. He smiles and looks at the others, quickly getting their attention.

"Hey, guys, let's help each other with this!" He smiles and starts helping wrap a bandage around Terezi's arm, as the others take the hint and start doing the same. You smile to yourself and lean against the wall, closing your eyes...

"Dave!"

"..."

"Dave, wake up! It's me, Jade!"

You look up to see Jade standing over you, a concerned look on her face. You see the roof of the lab above you, and remember what had happened before you were unconscious.

"W-where are they?"

"Who? There was no one here when I got here except you, and I was a bit more concerned about taking care of that," she gestured to three claw marks across your stomach, "than looking for people."

"Well, you're right. This place is haunted."

"I told you. It's a group of trolls who died a long time ago. A few went insane and started killing the others, then they died of loneliness. And just a warning, next time you think of being sarcastic with Rose, please don't."

"Well, their ghosts kind of forced me to play this game, and one of them did this when I lost."

Jade nodded, and checked the cuts again. "Well, I think the bleeding's stopped. Think you can get up?"

"I can try." You manage to get to your feet, and the two of you begin to walk up the stairs. Before you can get a few step up, however, you stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna check something." You walk back downstairs, and look at the wall, finally finding what you were looking for. You smile, seeing the message you had written to them before you walk back upstairs to meet Jade.

"What was that about?"

"I had left the ghosts a message."

The next night, you went back to play with them one last time. You come to the last few rounds, and are in the middle of the circle. You smile to yourself before guessing.

"Karkat."

You hear Gamzee laugh behind you, and before the club hits you, you look up at the message and whisper to all of them.

"_Make sure you help each other get though this._" You smile as the club hits your head, and just as everything goes black, you whisper.

"_I'm glad I could help._"

A/N (since I seem to need one at the end to, to explain some stuff): Don't ask why Dave came back at the end to play with the trolls again even though he was nearly killed the first time, I'm gonna explain that now. Reason A: He felt kind of sorry for them, because they were stuck there forever, he thought they needed someone new to play with. Reason B: I really wanted to explain the message that he had written on the wall for them, and I wanted a dramatic time to, which the end just seemed fitting. Plus, I kind of wanted to bring back the idea of Gamzee being behind someone when they guess wrong, so yeah. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I sincerely apologize to Jade for killing Dave after she went to all that trouble to keep him alive, and all that. Please don't flame me, I went to a good bit of trouble to think of all this, and I really don't want people saying it's badly written or anything, it's my first fanfic I've worked REALLY hard on for Homestuck. So there. Now then, I finished this late, and was tired, so I can't help that the ending is badly written, I apologize for that, but I didn't want to lose my ideas, and I didn't want to write them out, I'm too lazy (yes, I'll admit it).

So, now that I'm done with my rant, I'm done here, so GOODBYE! *abscond*


End file.
